bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blanket Kick
Blanket Kick (이불킥 / ibolkik')' es la decima canción el álbum completo DARK & WILD de BTS. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=(One, two, three, four) na gajigaji hada namu doegesseo wae jakku isanghaejilkka hangsang ni apeseon nan yuchiwonsaengdo aninde modeun ge da yuchihae sasil naega banggeum chin maljangnanboda jom deo yuchihae Look at my eyes nae jitgujeun mareun jinsimi anya i han madiga geomna eoryeopdeora.. a gwansim itdago nege haega doegi bukkeureowo chagaun dari dwaetjiman geu huro jakku mandeureo chimdae bada wi ibul pado (cheolsseok! cheolsseok!) michinnomcheoreom peoljjeok ttwida chaengpihameul UFCro seunghwasikin ge nae eopjeok haikikdo nallyeotdaga jaep hugeuro mak chyeotdaga paundinghaetdaga ibul jwieotteutgo mak tto hasoyeonhadaga Oh gimme darimi nae sonbal pyeojul Oh imi neoui uimineun naege gasa myeot jul geu isangiya geunde nae ibureun museun joeya mureonae geunyang niga isseosseumyeon hae Only you only you nan tto ni apeseo isanghan jitman golla hage dwae jeongmal yeppeo yeppeo yeppeo Oh naega wae geuraenneunji jada ibulkik nalligesseo Only you woo woo woo woo woo (you!) You woo woo woo woo woo (you!) wae geuraesseulkka? meorineun (bingbing) joe eomneun ibulman cha (kikkik) Oh yeppeo yeppeo yeppeo (yeppeo!) Oh yeppeo yeppeo yeppeo (yeppeo!) naegen Only You Only You neoui nun, ko, ip ttaraseo siseoni idonghajiman jebal ohaeneun marajwo neol bomyeon juchereul motae igeo cham juchaegin geonde mareunchim kkulkkeok samkimyeo malhaji ‘mul daesin geonbae’ chwihajido annneunde chwihan cheok gwaensiri aegyo yeonpildo aninde jakku nege heuksimi saenggyeo ireon sikeomeon maeum hoksi nunchichaesseulkka bonsimeul sumgiryeo haedo an dwae, mareun sesuman eoneusae siganeun tik tok heulleogaseo ni jip ape dadarasseul ttae gwaenhi deo bunwigi japgo ibeonen jinjja michin cheokhago jjinhan kiseuna hanbeon hae bolkka hamyeo eokkaereul jabeo geunde ttaemachim ullin han tongui jeonhwa eonje deureoonyaneun neoui abeonimui seonghwa Oh my god bunwigi johanneunde jagi jeon gwaenhi ibure hwapuri johanneunde.. Only you only you nan tto ni apeseo isanghan jitman golla hage dwae jeongmal yeppeo yeppeo yeppeo Oh naega wae geuraenneunji jada ibulkik nalligesseo galkka malkka hadaga dagagatji halkka malkka hadaga haebeoryeotji yasimchan gaegeuwa jangnan, seukinswipgwa tto angtal geunde nae hwasareun neoran gwanyeogeul jakku pihaegagiman hae eodilkka ni mameun geogilkka? a naega wae geuttae geuraesseulkka oneuldo jam mot deuneun bam, chimdae wi ibureun nae saendeubaek Kick kick kick Only You only You nan tto ni apeseo isanghan jitman golla hage dwae jeongmal yeppeo yeppeo yeppeo Oh naega wae geuraenneunji jada ibulkik nalligesseo Only you woo woo woo woo woo (you!) You woo woo woo woo woo (you!) wae geuraesseulkka? meorin (bingbing) joe eomneun ibulman cha (kikkik) Oh yeppeo yeppeo yeppeo (yeppeo!) Oh yeppeo yeppeo yeppeo (yeppeo!) naegen Only you Only You |-| Hangul =(One, two, three, four) 나 가지가지 하다 나무 되겠어 왜 자꾸 이상해질까 항상 니 앞에선 난 유치원생도 아닌데 모든 게 다 유치해 사실 내가 방금 친 말장난보다 좀 더 유치해 Look at my eyes 내 짓궂은 말은 진심이 아냐 이 한 마디가 겁나 어렵더라.. 아 관심 있다고 네게 해가 되기 부끄러워 차가운 달이 됐지만 그 후로 자꾸 만들어 침대 바다 위 이불 파도 (철썩! 철썩!) 미친놈처럼 펄쩍 뛰다 챙피함을 UFC로 승화시킨 게 내 업적 하이킥도 날렸다가 잽 훅으로 막 쳤다가 파운딩했다가 이불 쥐어뜯고 막 또 하소연하다가 Oh gimme 다리미 내 손발 펴줄 Oh 이미 너의 의미는 내게 가사 몇 줄 그 이상이야 근데 내 이불은 무슨 죄야 물어내 그냥 니가 있었으면 해 Only you only you 난 또 니 앞에서 이상한 짓만 골라 하게 돼 정말 예뻐 예뻐 예뻐 Oh 내가 왜 그랬는지 자다 이불킥 날리겠어 Only you woo woo woo woo woo (you!) You woo woo woo woo woo (you!) 왜 그랬을까? 머리는 (빙빙) 죄 없는 이불만 차 (킥킥) Oh 예뻐 예뻐 예뻐 (예뻐!) Oh 예뻐 예뻐 예뻐 (예뻐!) 나에겐 Only You Only You 너의 눈, 코, 입 따라서 시선이 이동하지만 제발 오해는 말아줘 널 보면 주체를 못해 이거 참 주책인 건데 마른침 꿀꺽 삼키며 말하지 ‘물 대신 건배’ 취하지도 않는데 취한 척 괜시리 애교 연필도 아닌데 자꾸 네게 흑심이 생겨 이런 시커먼 마음 혹시 눈치챘을까 본심을 숨기려 해도 안 돼, 마른 세수만 어느새 시간은 tik tok 흘러가서 니 집 앞에 다다랐을 때 괜히 더 분위기 잡고 이번엔 진짜 미친 척하고 찐한 키스나 한번 해 볼까 하며 어깨를 잡어 근데 때마침 울린 한 통의 전화 언제 들어오냐는 너의 아버님의 성화 Oh my god 분위기 좋았는데 자기 전 괜히 이불에 화풀이 좋았는데.. Only you only you 난 또 니 앞에서 이상한 짓만 골라 하게 돼 정말 예뻐 예뻐 예뻐 Oh 내가 왜 그랬는지 자다 이불킥 날리겠어 갈까 말까 하다가 다가갔지 할까 말까 하다가 해버렸지 야심찬 개그와 장난, 스킨쉽과 또 앙탈 근데 내 화살은 너란 과녁을 자꾸 피해가기만 해 어딜까 니 맘은 거길까? 아 내가 왜 그때 그랬을까 오늘도 잠 못 드는 밤, 침대 위 이불은 내 샌드백 Kick kick kick Only You only You 난 또 니 앞에서 이상한 짓만 골라 하게 돼 정말 예뻐 예뻐 예뻐 Oh 내가 왜 그랬는지 자다 이불킥 날리겠어 Only you woo woo woo woo woo (you!) You woo woo woo woo woo (you!) 왜 그랬을까? 머린 (빙빙) 죄 없는 이불만 차 (킥킥) Oh 예뻐 예뻐 예뻐 (예뻐!) Oh 예뻐 예뻐 예뻐 (예뻐!) 나에겐 Only you Only You |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Práctica thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones